


Overlooking the Obvious

by JaneDavitt



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDavitt/pseuds/JaneDavitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike might have vampire senses but sometimes he doesn't see what's right under his nose. Or hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlooking the Obvious

Spike slams his hands down on Angel’s desk, pretty face pouty as he whines for a new car.

Angel waits patiently as Spike’s voice trails off and his eyes sharpen as he sniffs and looks astonished, then gleeful.

It’s all very dramatic and creature of the night but it’s a little overdone.

Don’t need a good sense of smell to know Angel fucked Wes on that desk ten minutes ago.

Just need eyes.

Because Wes is kneeling naked in the corner being punished.

And Spike’s hand is on the reason why.

Wes comes when he’s told or not at all.


End file.
